


猕猴桃

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: 旧的画.这是古明地恋 :)
Kudos: 1





	猕猴桃




End file.
